Something started crazy
by Wendlathenardier
Summary: What was going through Blaine and Kurt's minds when they met on...mostly matches up with the series, at least the important stuff! Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

It'd been a normal Tuesday for Blaine Anderson. He let his Katy Perry ringtone go on snooze more times than his roommate found acceptable, he went to political science and world religions and biology, he had lunch with his friends and went to creative writing. He got his daily end of day medium coffee and walked down to warbler rehearsal.

For some reason, he just didn't really want to go today. He loved singing and God knows he was getting to sing another Katy Perry song, his favorite at that, but he was tired and uninterested today. He walked down the steps in the main hall of the Dalton Academy campus center smoothing down his gelled curls that were just threatening to be released and when he saw it.

A boy with gorgeous porcelain skin, striking blue eyes, chestnut hair and he was sure, a beautiful smile sat at the bottom of the stairwell looking around. He would do anything to make him smile, he decided.

What was he doing? He'd been open mouth gaping at this boy for literally 30 seconds, talk about weirding him out. This boy was staring back now, so Blaine had to will himself to move.

He walked, in his mind, the most graceful way he knew possible down the steps to where the stranger was standing. Blaine only just realized that the stranger wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. Perfect.

"Hi, Can I help you?" he managed to choke out. He hoped he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought he did.

"Hi, yeah actually you can, I'm looking for warbler rehearsal." Blaine almost didn't catch what the boy even said because he'd done the worst thing he could have ever done. He smiled and Blaine was right…it was beautiful. Was it possible to be in love this quickly?

Suddenly, Blaine snapped out of it. He realized he was smiling and nodding at the stranger and totally not answering his question. The other boy looked confused and uncomfortable. Shit.

"Sorry, spaced for a second…yeah that's actually where I'm going to. Follow me."

That's right Anderson, play it cool.

"Great! Thank you." the other boy said and followed Blaine down the long corridor to the atrium where the other warblers were waiting patiently.

"Warbler Blaine, nice of you to join us!" Wes, the head warbler said sarcastically, gavel in hand.

"Sorry! I was showing a new recruit around. Ready to start?" Blaine said quickly getting into place in the formation. Wes looked confused, but quickly complied, eager to get rehearsal underway.

The new boy had taken a seat on the opposite side of the room. The sun hit him in such a way that when the warblers began to sing the back up "da da da da's," Blaine had to push himself to sing the first lines of "Teenage Dream."

He managed to get through the first lines with no hiccups and finally got into the song. Yeah, he was nervous, but he'd been singing his whole life, this was his escape from himself. He stared at the new boy the entire time, giving his best sexy face and really getting into the song.

The new boy had a face of surprise, but not the usual gaping look that most people did when the warblers or Blaine sang. He didn't look in awe, he didn't even look that impressed…and that pissed Blaine off. He wanted so badly to impress this new boy who was here to…why was he here anyway?

The song finally ended and the new boy broke out into a small applause. Blaine looked satisfied.

"Well, that was great, nice meeting you all, but um…. I've got to go," the new boy said nervously as he practically sprinted out of the room.

Blaine couldn't and wouldn't let this boy get out of his life that easily. He sprinted out of the room down the corridor despite the chorus of disapproval by the other warblers.

"Wait, Wait!" he called as he walked ran after the smaller boy. "Hi, um why are you leaving so soon?"

"Um…I um…something came up, I think I got what I needed, thanks for your help, bye!" the new boy said quickly and again began practically running away from Blaine.

"Wait!" Blaine cried, grabbing the other boy's hand. Wow…way to be forward, Anderson, he's probably going to break out the pepper spray. But he didn't. The stranger actually looked happy, nervous, but happy.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'd love to know what you thought of our performance…can I have your name…I can add you on Facebook, we have more videos you could check out and let me know…"

The stranger's eyes suddenly lit up and a small smile came to his face.

"That'd be great. I'm Kurt Hummel. Yourself? Just so I know to accept you and you're not just some random friend request…"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Blaine, but I've gotta get going. Thanks for all your help and I'll see you in cyberspace!" Kurt went to walk away when both boys realized they were still holding hands. Wow. Blaine quickly let go, laughed nervously and watched as Kurt sprinted out the door.

He was really beautiful…suddenly all Blaine wanted was his mac laptop and some alone time to…check out why Kurt was there…yeah…totally. But that wasn't possible right now because he currently had 24 Warblers yelling in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday morning began as any ordinary day for Kurt Hummel. He woke up, showered, color coordinated his outfit to the falling leaves outside and ran out the door, Luna bar in hand. He went to all of his classes until lunch when his best friends, Merecedes, Tina and Rachel looked at him with sly smiles on their faces.

"Hey baby! We got you some frozen blackberries, you favorite!" Mercedes said a little too sweetly.

"Yup! Oh and I was thinking that after school today we could all go out for coffee and shopping…and spying…" Rachel said quietly.

"Spying?" Kurt said quickly. He knew they were up to something, btu spying on what?

"And shopping!" Tina said cheerfully.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kurt said matter of factly.

"Okay…So there is this new school in the running for reigonals…Dalton Academy and apparently they're really good. Like extremely. So, we thought you could go in and pose as a new student whow ants to audition for the group." Rachel said with a pleading smile.

"And why can't one of you do it?" Kurt asked.

"It's an all boys school…we promise all you'll have to do is drive up there with us right after classes…then we can go get pumpkin lattes and shop!" Mercedes said.

"Fine…but under two conditions…one Tina, we're buying you something that's not black and you lovely ladies are buying me some sweaters…and I have very expensive tastes…" Kurt said rolling his eyes and then busting out into a laugh.

"Fine fine, you little spy you!" Rachel squealed.

After three nervewracking hours of class and one show tune filled show ride (to calm Kurt's nerves) the group finally arrived at Dalton Academy.

"Shoot, they're all in uniforms!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It'll be fine…just say yours hasn't come in yet! Now, go in, find the rehersal, stay for a bit and text us when you're done. We'll be right here to pick you up and make a speedy getaway!" Tina said.

"What if they find out I'm a spy?" Kurt said nervously.

"Then…you run like hell and we'll be there to back you up!" Mercedes said with confidence.

Kurt finally got up to the atrium of the school and looked around for anyone to help. Because he didn't have a Dalton academy uniform on, he got a lot of strange looks and not a lot of help. He was about to give up and just pay for his own shopping trip when he saw a beautiful man at the top of the stairwell.

He had black hair and beautiful eyes and…was staring openly at him. He was clearly straight so Kurt decided not to stare back. He was clearly just confused as to why he wasn't in a uniform.

"Hi, Can I help you?" he heard the man say. Crap…can you?

"Hi, yeah actually you can, I'm looking for warbler rehearsal," Kurt said with a calm smile. This was going to be a piece of cake, just play it cool.

The beautiful…straight man was still staring almost in a daze at Kurt, still not answering his question. Why did he keep looking at him like this? This was making his mission ten time harder. Finally he saw the raven haired man shake his head and begin to speak again.

"Sorry, spaced for a second…yeah that's actually where I'm going to. Follow me."

Yes. I'm in, Kurt thought. He followed this strange boy to a big hall where around 20 not so friendly faces stared at him. Shit shit shit…how am I going to explain myself? Kurt thought.

It turns out he didn't have to. This stranger had already explained Kurt's presence for some reason and Kurt found himself sitting opposite his new…friend? and listening to him sing some Katy Perry song.

The warblers were good, but no match for the New Directions, especially when they had Kurt of course and he'd already seen vocal adrenaline, so this group didn't scare him in the least. Kurt saw all he needed to see except for one thing. He needed to know why the hell their lead singer, the obviously too beautiful to possibly be gay stranger, was openly staring at him while he sang. There was not time for that now though, he needed to leave. He got out his phone and began to text Tina.

_I'm done. Come get me! –Kurt_

Kurt got up and realized that he'd drawn attention to himself…yet again. Crap, time to abort mission.

"Well, that was great, nice meeting you all, but um…. I've got to go," Kurt said nervously and sprinted out of the room.

He kept running all the way down the hallway when suddenly he heard someone calling after him.

Wait, Wait!" he heard the stranger calling after him. "Hi, um why are you leaving so soon?"

Why do you care? Kurt thought. Stupid straight boys always leading him on. But still he was sweet, so there was no reason not to be nice.

"Um…I um…something came up, I think I got what I needed, thanks for your help, bye!" Kurt said quickly and again began practically running away from the helpful stranger. He needed to get out…now.

"Wait!" the stranger cried, grabbing Kurts's hand. Wow…he was touching him and it felt really good. C'mon Hummel spit something out even though you're grinning like an idiot.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'd love to know what you thought of our performance…can I have your name…I can add you on Facebook, we have more videos you could check out and let me know…"

Kurt suddenly felt himself get realy excited. He wanted to talk to him…only about choir stuff. Let's be real here. This mission was better than he expected.

"That'd be great. I'm Kurt Hummel. Yourself? Just so I know to accept you and you're not just some random friend request…" Not that I could forget that face, Kurt thought.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Blaine, but I've gotta get going. Thanks for all your help and I'll see you in cyberspace!" See you in cyberspace? How lame can you be? Kurt went to walk away when both boys realized they were still holding hands. Wow. Blaine quickly let go and Kurt felt himself practically propel himself out the door.

Kurt ran into Tina's car and all four friends began to burst into laughter.

"How'd it go, little spy?" Tina asked.

"Better than expected."


End file.
